


Watery Interlude #18: Northbound

by lithium223



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, muz-lari (my oc)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: “It’s kind of hard to explain. Or maybe it’s not with the whole Dragonborn thing.”“What do you mean,” Auri asked.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Dreamer's Thu'um, Whumptober 2020





	Watery Interlude #18: Northbound

“Dreamer, can I ask you something,” Auri asked quietly.

Muz-Lari didn’t respond. She and Auri were crouched low in the brush of Falkreath’s forest, not too far away from Auri’s pod or Lakeview Manor. She had her bowstring pulled back; her arrow ready to strike. And all her attention was on the deer in front of her.

Two breaths pass, then Muz-Lari releases her arrow. She stays low as her bowstring make’s a soft twang and the deer falls to the ground a split-second later.

Then the earth colored female stands up. She rolls her shoulders to release their tension. She then turns to her companion still crouched low and answers.

“Sure, what’s up?”

“It’s nothing serious,” Auri explains as she rises from her own crouch and makes her way to Muz-Lari’s kill. “I was just curioius as to why you chose to come to Skyrim of all places.”

Muz-Lari hummed in her throat.

“It’s kind of hard to explain. Or maybe it’s not with the whole Dragonborn thing.”

“What do you mean,” Auri asked.

“For as long as I can remember, I’ve always felt this need to…move, I guess,” Muz-Lari responded. “Even when I was a hatchling, I always felt….pulled? I think that’s the word I want. Anyway, I remember I used to wander off into the marsh and my sister or her lover would come find me. My sister used to always ask why I was going north. And I didn’t know.”

Muz-Lari paused as Auri crouched down next to the deer and removed her arrow.

Auri pulled the arrow out of the animal’s side and inspected it. Deciding that it could be reused, she offered it to Muz-Lari.

Muz-Lari took the arrow back. She could tell Auri was still listening as she began the work of taking apart the deer. So, she continued.

“So, when I left Black Marsh, I just went north. I eventually met Ornel in Cyrodiil and we traveled together. He then took me to edge of Hammerfell where I met Ko’va and Lashur. Then we eventually, started seeing parts of High Rock when Ko’va went back there to help her mother.”

Muz-Lari then shrugged.

“While I was visiting Ko’va once, she mentioned that she was thinking about applying to the college here….and the idea of coming to Skyrim just seemed…right. So, here I am.”

“Then it seems to have worked out then,” Auri responded, her eyes still on the deer, but her focus on her companion. “And maybe your need to travel was just a way to get you here so you could realize you’re Dragonborn. Only Y’ffre and the other gods know.”

Auri then stopped working. She looked up and smiled at Muz-Lari.

“But you’re here now. And I’m glad to have met you, my friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober no.15: into the unknown


End file.
